


Move Along (Like You Always Do)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Romance, Supportive Rolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mist sleeps late the morning after they bury Greil and wakes up to everyone trying to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along (Like You Always Do)

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, the bustle in a house the morning after death_

She sleeps late the morning after they bury Dad. Rolf and Rhys stayed with her for most of the night and when she wakes up Rhys has left but Rolf's still sound asleep on the floor by her bed.

It's noisy. She hears Ike talking to Soren and Titania, Boyd still stomping around cursing Shinon and Gatrie. She smells pancakes and bacon, everyone else has probably eaten by now but she silently thanks Oscar for remembering to save some. They're trying to keep busy, Mist thinks. _Maybe I should, too. Dad wouldn't want me to mope..._ But the sun shining through the window fills her eyes with tears, it's so beautiful and Dad's not here to see it.

"Mist?" She turns to see Rolf stirring and sitting up. "Hey...did you sleep okay?"

"I think so. I was too tired to have any dreams." She's still in her dress from the day before, but no one's likely to care about that, or that it's wrinkled. Still, she smooths it out anyway. "How about you?"

"Aw, don't worry about me. A little hard floor's nothing." He laughs, and Mist rolls her eyes a little. He's trying to be manlier these days, probably still embarrassed about crying and passing out when the bandits captured them.

They go out to the stream and wash their faces, Mist runs Titania's borrowed comb through her hair. No one's going to hold it against her for looking sloppy and tired, but she still wants to look as nice as she can. She convinces Rolf to fix his own hair a little, even though he rolls his eyes while he does it.

"There you two are." Oscar's still in his apron when he comes to get them. "Come on, I've kept breakfast hot for you guys and we've got a long day ahead of us." And Mist giggles as Rolf's stomach growls on cue.

They eat their breakfast in silence, then immediately get to helping the others pack. _Keep busy, keep going._ Ike smiles, first at her and then at Rolf. Boyd's calm now, talking to Mia about having a quick spar before they head out. Titania hovers over Rhys.

As everyone else leaves, Mist catches Rolf's arm for a moment.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She hugs him. "For letting me cry all over you last night. I mean, you and Rhys both, but...especially you." He goes kinda stiff as he hugs her back and his face is kinda pink when they break apart.

"W-well, we're friends, that's what friends do, right?" He takes her hand. "Let's go before they leave us behind!"

"Right!"

The sun's still shining so beautifully, but when her eyes fill with tears this time, she smiles.


End file.
